Mobile communication devices exchange information with mobile communication networks by signaling requests to connect with the mobile communication networks. Such is the case when placing telephone calls and/or transmitting data using mobile communication devices. In some wireless and mobile communication systems, a mobile communication device can establish a data transfer session with a network by signaling its communication capabilities to the network and requesting that the network allocate a data channel for use by the mobile communication device to transfer its data to the network. In response, the network may assign resources to the mobile communication device to perform the data transfer. In other instances, a network may initialize a downlink data transfer by assigning downlink resources for use by a destination mobile communication device and transmit data to the destination mobile communication device on the assigned downlink resources.